Training Room
by TheMaddyMonster
Summary: Dwarves aren't quick to share their feelings, but when you make them angry, they're the first to show them! Thorin finds out just how quick a dwarf woman's temper is when she's reached the end of her patience. Thorin x OC Please read and review! This is not meant to be my first chapter but I would like some feedback on it before posting more! Thanks!


The halls echoed with the clanging of swords as the door to the training room closed slowly. As Mila entered the room she caught sight of Kili and Fili facing off in the center, their uncle, Thorin Oakenshield, closely scrutinizing their form and control (or lack thereof). By the looks of the two brothers, they had been dueling for quite a while and by the considerable amount more sweat which covered the youngest, Fili was winning.

"Mind if I share the room?" Mila asked, approaching Thorin. Apparently Kili had enough of his older brother's superiority with a sword and was in the process of throwing aside his weapon and tackling Fili to the ground to win in a feat of strength instead of skill with a blade.

Thorin grumbled something about "wouldn't actually happen in battle" as he shook his head, slightly amused at his nephew's antics before turning to Mila.

"You're up early." He commented, ignoring her question as he looked her over. Not dressed in the garb expected of a noble Dwarf woman, she opted for simple breech-like pants and a loose tunic, hiding the figure that deemed her a woman. Not plump like most dwarf women, she had a shape that showed off her curves but still remained athletic and flexible. Her hair, which was normally worn long, was pinned up in a ponytail by a string of leather, showing off her soft brown eyes and rounded beardless face.

"Yes, and you still haven't answered my question so I'm going to assume that you don't mind." Mila pointed out, walking over to the archery range in the back corner, greeting Kili and Fili (who were now helping each other off the ground) as she picked up the spare arrows from a hutch near the targets.

"Boys." Thorin looked back to his nephews, chastising them for not sticking to the duel. "Did I not instruct you do duel by sword? If you practiced your swordsmanship as much as you fool around you would be experts by now. Fili, your blocking needs work and Kili, your form is disgraceful…fix it. Again." Thorin commanded, and after a groan from each of the brothers they began again.

While Mila was mildly entertained by the mini family argument going on in between Thorin and his nephews, she was concerned more about her own form between her and her bow. Knowing full well that simply standing and shooting at a target was not near good enough for fighting in the real world, she decided after hitting a few bulls-eyes that she must begin her actual workout. Walking further back until she could run to the target and fire jumping in the air. Rolling to her knees she turned and shot at the second target and somersaulting she fired at the small crack in the stone ceiling which was already packed with several of her own arrows from previous training sessions. As hard as she tried to make her archery training more interesting, shooting at still targets was boring for her tastes. Deciding she'd done enough target practice for the day, Mila placed her bow and quiver back in the storage hutch and went to sit beside Thorin to watch the last of Fili and Kili's training bout.

It was obvious from the way they were moving that both brothers were growing weary, their swords not nearly ringing as fierce as they had when Mila had first entered the room. Finally, Kili slipped and lost his footing in an attempt to trip his brother and fell to the floor, blade clanging as he dropped in order to catch himself with his hands.

"Better." Thorin approved, standing up and towering over Mila who was lying propped up by her elbows on the ground. "Now take a break before target practice."

Kili looked at Fili and winked, a smirk decorated his lips as he began slowly making his way toward the door with Fili close behind him. Fili, itching for skin on skin contact with his brother/lover, reached for Kili's hand just as they were out of sight of their Uncle and wandering down the hall to their shared bedroom.

Mila noticed the exchanged looks of lust between the brothers and rolled her eyes, knowing exactly how they would be spending their break. She stood, slowly stretching as the two young princes left the room. Thorin was picking up the practice swords and was walking to place them back in the chest they came from when Mila called to him.

"Duel me?" She asked, coyly walking over and grabbing one of the swords out of his hand and taking a fighting stance.

Now it was Thorin's turn to roll his eyes, "No. I will not raise a sword against a woman. Besides, you could hurt yourself with that." He chastised her much like he did his nephews.

Not taking kindly to his words Mila's anger flared. She had been fighting since before most Dwarf men, taught by her father the art of the sword and bow, she had hunted alongside him in her youth and dueled many a man her age. But now she wanted a test, she wanted a challenge, and she knew that fighting Thorin Oakenshield would be just that. She made a swooping jab to his right side. _He'll have to block that if he doesn't want to get skewered._

And he did just that, quick as lighting his sword spun out to block hers. The clang rang through the room, the sweet sound of metal meeting metal sliced through the silence and it was only then did Mila really question if this was a good idea. Ignoring the tiny seed of doubt, she stood there, sword still outstretched and locked with Thorins. Jumping back she untangled their blades and struck, this time to his left. Blocking it with ease Thorin moved his sword with the grace and ease of someone who had trained for decades and knew what it was to be victorious in battle. But this didn't detain Mila, who struck a series of blows. Blocking each of them quickly and effectively, Thorin remained standing calmly always waiting to see what she was going to do next. For many minutes they continued like this, Mila on the offensive and Thorin, true to his word, never raising his sword against her.

"Come now Thorin, are we to continue on like juveniles? You know I can handle a sword. It's boring being the only one putting effort into the fight." Mila attempted to chide him and get him to fight back, but he would not. There was no answer, just his eyes boring into hers, his lips a hard line. Whether he looked this way out of confusion or disapproval at her actions, she did not know. But he did not change, continuing to block and nothing more.

"I believe this could go on forever. Until you give up that is, since obviously neither of us is getting anywhere." Mila went on, seemingly talking to herself since Thorin gave no answer besides staring intently at her.

"I guess, fighting in so many battles makes you a bit big headed, my King. Do you not remember that we used to spar as children? Think you're better than me now that you've won so many battles and become King do you?" Mila asked. When Thorin made no answer, Mila's sword began to fly rapidly, slashing and ringing with a ferocity that even Thorin seemed to have to exert energy to keep his blocking timely.

"Well!? Do you?" Mila yelled, breathing hard and pausing her sword, frustration seeping onto her normally pleasant face.

Letting out a sigh, Thorin regarded her, she was no longer the same scrawny brat who used to best most all of the other boys he grew up with at fighting. She had grown into her figure and filled out in the places she had always lacked as a child and even a teenager. However she still held on to that spitfire personality which growing up he always found incredibly annoying and gotten her into trouble more times than not. But that was Mila: always wanting things her way and always fighting to get them to be so.

"No, I do not think that." He answered her simply. In actuality, he did not want to begin something that he could not finish. There was no "going easy" when it came to bouts between Thorin and whoever was stupid enough to challenge him.

"Then what do you think? You haven't said two words to me since you've come back. I understand you've been absorbed in your duty to your family and nephews, but what of your friends?" Mila was angry. The hurt that she had been storing up for weeks now was finally all on the surface for him to see and she hated it. Hated the way he had written to her while he was away in the Iron Hills and then never once talked to her in person since he came home, hated the way he made her feel inferior by refusing to training with her as they used to, and hated the way he made her come unglued when she was angry with him.

Thorin heard the hurt in her voice, though her face stayed fixed and angered. "I simply wish not to fight with you right now, I have much to do." Although he really didn't have anything better to do besides maybe finding Kili and Fili and dragging them back for more training, he did not wish this to be their first encounter after months apart.

"Bullshit." She spat at him, "By Aulë, you men are stubborn when you don't want to talk. Guess I'll just have to beat it out of you." And with that she went back to her previous state of determination, swinging her sword much faster than any man Thorin had ever fought. Although she did not have the same strength in her blows as a man would, the ferocity with which she swung her sword would put Fili and Kili to shame with their own swordsmanship.

Finally, Mila managed to strike through one of his blocks and rapped his left arm hard with her blunted sword. Thorin's face was priceless. Shocked in the realization that she had gotten a hit through him, Thorin glanced from the place where his arm was giving a slight throb back to Mila who was smirking and laughing like a madman.

_That's it_. Thorin's resolve had snapped. His usual levelheaded demeanor gave way as he embraced the fight. _If it's a bout she wants, then it's a bout she will get_. Thorin raised his sword quickly, striking at Mila's and cutting off her laughter as she moved to meet his blade. The two began to dance around each other, blades meeting then and there in quick sequences of blows before retreating and circling a bit more. They continued like this, not noticing the door opening to the training room and their new audience of Fili and Kili sitting on the edge of the fight. Mila's eyes wandered for a moment towards the two brothers and Thorin took an opportunity to strike, swinging at her legs and trying to trip her. Graceful as ever, Mila jumped over his sword and landed in time to parry an attempt at slicing her left side open.

Both becoming more tired, Mila was noticing that she must end this fight soon, lest she loose and embarrass herself for dueling the King in the first place. It was with exertion that Thorin's full strength was beginning to show itself. Mila locked swords with Thorin, knowing full well if she kept the stance, his strength would easily overpower hers. Beginning to stagger back under the weight of Thorin's sword pushing hard against her own, Mila smirked and leaned forward, throwing all of her weight back at him, attempting to throw him off for what was to come. Glaring into each other's eyes, Mila closed the distance between their faces, realizing only then how much taller he was in comparison to her. Her height was hindering her plan for the top of her head was barely level with his chin. Yet determined as ever with the distance closed and her shaking for not being able to fight his strength, Mila pushed herself forward and closed her lips on his.

If she had thought his shock at her striking through his block was effective before, this was surely more so. The resistance from Thorin's sword diminished until it was all but nonexistent as Mila stood on her tiptoes with her lips clasped against his. Although Mila could admit that she was sort of beginning to enjoy the feel of his lips and scruffy beard, she broke it after a few seconds, scolding herself for wishing to get carried away in it. Before the shock of her sudden kiss wore off, Mila pulled her sword away from Thorin's and placed it against his neck.

"Dead" Mila stated, removing her blade as Thorin stood still as a statue. Whether due to the shock of the kiss or of her beating him, Mila did not know. " I believe that means I win." She said before winking at him and moving to place her sword in the chest that the practice equipment was kept.

Having regained his normal motor functions Thorin moved to place his sword alongside hers and leaned in behind her. "You cheated." He accused his eyes smoldering with a mysterious force Mila had never seen them take on before.

"All's fair in love and war" Mila quoted, winking at him much like Kili had at Fili earlier, turned and began to saunter off toward her quarters. "That's what you get for not speaking to me." She reminded him, not looking back as she walked past Fili and Kili and out the door leaving the men in staring after her.

Thorin ran a hand through his tangled black locks, muttering something along the lines of "infuriating woman" as he turned to his nephews who were exchanging some whispered words about what they had witnessed.

"Don't you two have more training to do?" Thorin growled at them.


End file.
